Rien qu'un mot
by Dea Artio
Summary: Dis un mot, un seul, qui montre que tu es fière de moi. Un mot, et je reste.


**note d'auteur : un petit OS sur les Black, les mots qu'on pense mais qu'on ne prononce pas. review ?**

Rien qu'un mot

Sirius se retourne au milieu de ses draps, il a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Au pied de son lit, sa valise est prête. Il y a mis tout ce qui avait de l'importance, près d'elle il a posé son balais, prêt à s'envoler loin de tout ce qu'il connaît. Il entend Regulus qui ronfle dans la chambre voisine, son petit frère, qui n'est plus qu'un inconnu.

Sirius ne pourra pas dormir cette nuit. Les murs de sa chambre sont encore pleins de posters qu'il n'a pas voulu décrocher, son lit est défait, il se regarde dans le miroir au dessus de la cheminée. Sirius a seize ans tout juste, il semble un peu plus âgé avec sa barbe de dix jours et ses cheveux noués en catogan. Il porte des vêtements moldus sous sa robe de sorcier et, dans sa main, il serre très fort une lettre qu'il hésite à laisser sur le piano du salon. Ce serai lâche, peut être, de partir ainsi... Or ce qu'il fuit, ce n'est pas le courage. Sirius fuit le destin, il fuit son propre sang « _toujours pure_ ». Sirius fuit une vie qu'il ne veut plus vivre, il va cueillir sa liberté.

Sirius ne cherchera pas à dormir, cette nuit. Il se redresse, fait son lit comme il faut pour éviter du travail à l'horrible elfe Créature. Il n'a pas de peine de quitter un père amorphe, aveugle, qu'il n'a jamais trop respecté. Il se console de quitter un frère inconnu, endoctriné, qu'il ne reconnaît que par ses traits et sa voix. Il a la gorge serré de quitter une mère qu'il hait, qu'il abomine, et qui ne l'a jamais aimé.

Sirius imagine bien son père, au lit, fumant sa pipe et relisant pour la millième fois le même ouvrage de Brutus Malfoy. Sirius imagine bien son frère, ronflant, les lettres de son ami Evan Rosier blottis contre sa poitrine. Sirius imagine bien sa mère, un verre de cognac traînant prêt de sa main, assoupie sur le gros fauteuil cramoisi devant la cheminée. Il empoigne sa valise d'une main, saisi son balais et la lettre de l'autre, et descend les escaliers. Ce soir, Sirius part.

Il fait un bruit lourd dans le couloir, son balais se cogne sur la rembarre, sa valise abîme la tapisserie du mur, les tableaux pestent sur son passage et le chat de Regulus feule. Mais ni son frère ni son père ne se réveillent. Il arrive enfin au ré-de-chaussée. Sirius pose un instant son balais, avance vers le petit salon où se trouve le piano, il compte y déposer la lettre. Mais alors qu'il tend la main sur le dessus de l'instrument et s'apprête à abandonner la son parchemin, il la voit. Walburga Black est en robe de chambre noire, le velours de sa tenue tombe gracieusement, la couvrant entièrement. Elle a de profondes cernes sous ses immenses yeux onyx et une peau très pâle, ses lèvres sont fines et pincées, ses traits sévères, son corps svelte encore pour son âge, ses cheveux grisonnants tirés en un chignon haut qui lui donne de la grandeur. Elle tient à la main un verre de cognac encore plein. Elle ne semble que trop comprendre le geste de son fils. « S'il te plais, reste. »

Sirius ne s'attendais pas à cela. Il allait partir seul, dans la nuit, sans un bruit. Il allait s'enfuir en voleur. Sa gorge se noue, son estomac se contracte. Non, maman, je ne vais pas rester. Ou bien si, peut être, si tu m'en pris assez. Maman, je t'en supplie donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas m'en aller.

« Donne moi une seule raison. »

Walburga se tait. Elle jauge son fils. As-t-il vraiment le courage de partir ? S'est-elle trompée sur son compte ? Et s'il part, va-t-il revenir ? Non, Sirius doit avoir un plan. S'il part, c'est pour ne jamais plus être un Black. Et s'il est ainsi déterminé, rien ne le fera rester. « Pourquoi ? »

Sirius se tait. Lui même ne sait pas trop si c'est par haine ou par dégoût. Il ne veut pas être assimilé à cette famille de détraqués, il en a assez de leurs préjugés, de leur mépris... Il en a marre aussi d'être rabaissé. Ils ont honte de lui. Ils ont honte de ses fréquentations, de ses notes, de son comportement, de la maison où il a été reparti. Ils le traitent de fanfaron, d'enfant, d'idiot... Ils ne voient pas qui il est. Ils ne le connaissent pas. Il n'est pas un des leurs. « Je vous méprise. »

Walburga accuse le coup. Elle s'est toujours interdit de pleurer et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va flancher. Elle hoche la tête, comme pleine de compréhension.

Ils se toisent. Tout deux espèrent, silencieusement, un mot de l'autre. Ils veulent se dirent qu'ils s'aiment, ils veulent se dire que rien ne compte si l'autre dit un mot, un seul, qui pourra effacer tout le mépris qu'ils se jettent toujours à la figure. Sirius espère que sa mère va le retenir. Il espère qu'elle va dire qu'elle est fière de lui, qu'elle l'a toujours été, qu'elle veut désespérément le voir rester. Walburga espère qu'il va retirer ses paroles de haine, elle espère qu'il lui montre, avant de s'en aller, un semblant d'affection. Elle a encore plus envie de le voir rester.

Ils ne se disent pas Adieu. Sirius se détourne, prend son balais et claque la porte. Walburga Black ne cille pas. Elle reste là, les bras ballant, droite, fière. Fière de son fils dont elle n'a jamais été aussi fière, car elle sait qu'il suis sa voie, qu'il ne reviendra pas, qu'il ne s'abaissera jamais à ramper pour supplier leur pardon. Un Black ne s'abaisse pas à cela. Elle prend la lettre que Sirius a laissé sur le piano, et va la jeter dans la cheminée avant de s'endormir un verre de cognac aux lèvres. Demain, lorsqu'ils se réveillerons et que Sirius sera enfuit, elle sera colère et haine. Ce soir, elle est amour et chagrin. Ce soir, Walburga Black est pleine de respect pour son fils.


End file.
